lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide and Seek
Overview Hide and Seek were a series of invasions (though not really classified as such) against the Vansk island of the Glavnaya, but now encompass any game of finding and seeking dealing with MedimaNN. These were normally attempts at angering MedimaNN, as he enjoys his solitude in his island. These were normally done when it is illegal to enter the Glavnaya. These attempts can be met with violence, as it was considered, legally speaking, as trespassing. So far, there is only 1 recorded death. List of Games of Hide and Seek "Hide and Seek" This was the first hide and seek attempt, when Abstacious thought it would be funny to hide in the Glavnaya while it was illegal. He was hiding in the Immigrant Center, currently unused. MTJNC also joined in, but he was only there for a short amount of time. "Hide and Seek 2: Miners Game" Hide and Seek 2 was the sanctioned match in which Abstacious was given 10 seconds to hide, and he had to mine 2 magma blocks. These were spaced only 2 chunks away in unclaimed lands. This challenge was never finished, as Medi had to leave to go to dinner with his dad. He had pad Thai, and it was delicious, according to him. Coolnut also joined, but he was just looking. "Hide and Seek 3: Cartel War" Hide and Seek 3 was the most bloody on record, with one death of MTJNC. He jumped on the island and attempted to grief, mainly using berry bushes and flipping all of the trapdoors on the island. He also used slowness pots on MedimaNN and Goomyman77, causing Flying to promptly tell him to stop. After he was killed, it was unsure if he would get his items back. He was banned from entering Vanskovich. The Vansk demanded a stack of iron and a proper apology, but was given mass amounts of drugs, STDs, and chunks of anal prolapse. All was forgiven. "Hide and Seek 4: Grey Skies" After MedimaNN broke out of his prison, his claimed over house, he went on the run, and was noticed relatively soon after. Because MedimaNN was on trial for multiple crimes of terrorism in multiple states at the time of his escape, he is now an internationally wanted fugitive. This game of Hide and Seek has a stopwatch attached to it. The game started at 11:50 on December 12th, 2019 (EST), and finished 1 day, 18 hours, 10 minutes later, where he was transferred peacefully to Brayton Jail, where he was killed a couple times to ensure his inventory was cleared. "Hide and Seek 5: Free At What Cost" MedimaNN was fortunate enough to escape Brayton Jail, though the specifics on how he did this are not known. He left Ilyria as he escaped to not let Miksa have to deal with a fugitive. This game started at 11:35 on Demeber 15th, 2019. While this game never officially ended, the game is no longer being played.Category:Events